Untitled Criminal minds story
by hobo-Choir-person
Summary: Spencer Reid has a daughter. ON HIATUS, just until I read-read it and think some new ideas.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Spencer Reid or criminal minds

I do own Raeanne and Rosalie.

Untitled criminal minds story

Spencer Reid

Prologue

(4 years ago)

Quantico, Virginia

"Spencer, I told you I have to leave." I told him

"But, why?"

"Because, I don't want to raise this child of ours when you're gone this happens to be a lot. Besides I got a really good job offer in Maine and I got to take it."

"Fine, but if you ever come back just know that I always will love you."

"I know." I said while kissing him on the cheek."

'Flight 247 to Yakima, Maine. Now boarding.'

"Guess that's my flight."

"Yeah, bye."

"Bye." I said while walking down the hall to the airplane. That was the last time I saw Spencer Reid for 4 years.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1

(Present)

"Mommy, time to wake up." My three and a half year old daughter, Rosalie, was telling me while jumping on my bed. "Okay, okay I'm up." When I sat up and looked around my room, a month we have been in this apartment and I still haven't unpacked half of the boxes.

Today I was going to the B.A.U. because Aaron Hotchner called me and asked if I wanted a job in Quantico. I decided to take it because I knew Reid had a job at the B.A.U.

Over the years I had sent him pictures of our daughter and told him what was happening in our lives at the time.

Spencer P.O.V.

"Hey, Reid you got another package." Morgan said as he threw it on my desk. I knew who it was from even when it was blank and only had my name and address on it. So I ripped it open and pulled out the letter first so that I could look at the pictures last.

'Spencer,

Hi, what's happening in your life right now? Nothing is really going on in Rose's and mines right now. Oh, the pictures I sent with this letter are: one of Rose at her third birthday and one of both of us. Since I know that you look at those last. (See I really know you.) Oh, guess what I get to work with you, yeah so whenever you're reading this letter which I hope is on May 1, I should be coming up the elevator. Just to let you know Rosalie knows who you are and that you're her dad. Can you believe that she's already three and a half? Time fly's by. Don't forget that I love you Spencer Reid and I always will.

Love,

Raeanne.'

By the time I was almost going to look at the pictures when the elevator dinged letting everyone know that someone was here.

Rae's P.O.V.

"Now, Rose even though you're going to see daddy I want you to be a good girl okay."

"Okay, momma." Rose told me back.

When the elevator opened and we walked out, I tried looking for Spencer. I couldn't find him but, this weird guy was coming over to us though. "Hello, I'm SSA Aaron Hotchner you must be Raeanne Hopkins I presume." "Yes, I am. Sorry, but I had to bring my daughter I haven't got her into a daycare yet. "What daughter? I do not see a child with you." "What?!" I looked to my sides and behind me and I didn't see Rosalie anywhere. That's when I started to cry. "Rosalie, Rosalie." I sobbed. "I found her." I heard a familiar voice say. "Look who I found mommy." "Rosalie, I told you not to run off." "Yeah, I know but I found daddy, mommy."

"DADDY." I heard about eight people say at once. By this time there was a crowd around us. "Yes, okay Spencer Reid is a father; he has been for three and a half years." "So this is who you keep getting packages from." One guy said. "If we can take this into the conference room, I can tell you who's who." Hotch said.

So we walked there (Spencer had put down Rose and was now holding her hand.) and he started to introduce me to everyone.

"Okay, so these are Agents Derek Morgan and Emily Prentiss. Our computer genius Penelope Garcia and our liaison Jennifer Jauerau." He said.

"Where's Gideon, Reid." I asked him. "Umm, Rae he left like two years ago."

"Oh." I said all sad.

"Okay stop all your moping because we got a case." JJ said.

"Hey, Penelope can you watch Rose?" I asked.

"Sure." She said.

End of chapter one.

Okay, since nobody would tell me how to put new chapters up. I had to look on the internet. (YAY INTERNET.) It can tell people anything. So now I know. It may take me a while until I can put up another chapter.


End file.
